


Kindness just is

by tasara_bokka



Category: Leverage
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Eliot Spencer-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Literary References & Allusions, Misunderstandings, Team Dynamics, Trust Issues, but not really, cause it's too long
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasara_bokka/pseuds/tasara_bokka
Summary: За последние пятнадцать лет Элиота Спенсера пытались купить едва ли не чаще, чем прикончить. И приблизительно с тем же успехом. Можно сказать, у него иммунитет.Вот только то, что делают эти четверо, лишь на первый взгляд похоже на взятку.





	Kindness just is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/gifts).



> Потенциальные плюшки и лучи счастья в равной мере принадлежат Keiya, которая подарила мне сериал, идею фика и эпиграф к нему — и всё одним постом. (Нет, я не знаю, как она это делает. Да, я тоже хочу так уметь.)
> 
> Потенциальные кирпичи на голову, с другой стороны, исключительно мои:)

_And time after time Alec proves — Parker proves, they all prove — that no, this kindness just is._  
_They just are good, if weird, people, and they just like him._  
_Like him more, with the time progressing, and isn’t that weird._  
_[(с)](https://keynoi.tumblr.com/post/150664775928/i-really-really-want-eliot-doubting-them-like) _

 

**Уровень первый**

**Элиот**

**I**

В конечном итоге, есть только два способа обращаться с тем, что сильнее тебя. Ты можешь убегать, и ты можешь угождать, а третье — третьего не существует.

Когда древние люди пугались грозы, они прятались в пещерах, а если спрятаться не могли, то приносили жертвы богам, чтобы те наелись, размякли и прекратили швыряться молниями. И почти никто не дразнил небеса. Или, возможно, не выживал, чтобы рассказать об этом.

Во всяком случае, люди не хватают президентов за рукав, не называют генералов «красавчиками», не высмеивают грамматические ошибки первых дворовых хулиганов — это Элиот знает отлично. Трудно не знать, будучи полжизни самым опасным человеком на мили вокруг. Иногда — на целую страну.

Говоря начистоту, мало кто распознает в нем опасность с первого взгляда; когда-то, начиная работать среди гражданских, он приложил вполне достойные усилия к тому, чтобы научиться выглядеть обыденно. Это окупалось в большинстве случаев, но сблизиться с кем-то (неделя, декада, месяц случайного соседства; выход на дело, игра в шахматы, пара соскользнувших с языка реплик) означало проявиться, словно пятнадцатилетней давности фото лейтенанта, внезапно сбросившее патину. Репринт Элиота Спенсера, которому еще льстили полуоткрытое заискивание парней помоложе, уважительные кивки офицеров, дерганые попытки угодить местного населения, зашуганного пропагандой и вмиг узнающего силу, кто бы ею ни владел, пусть даже это, в сущности, мальчишка, который хорош в тренировочной схватке, но еще не знает, хорош ли в реальном бою.

Когда ты учишься убивать, внимание становится вначале опасным, потом — вредным для бизнеса. Теперь, когда его навыки и репутация уже не шатались от подобных вещей, оно просто было раздражающим. Что значило — не стоит задерживаться там, где тебя уже раскусили. Ни ради денег. Ни ради женщин, ни ради стабильности, которую дает уважение заказчика. Он сыграл в это однажды, с Дамьеном, и что ж, кошмары, которые ему снились, содержали не только порох, пробитые головы, окровавленные галстуки, разорванные блузки — там были взгляды: испуганные, да, но и восхищенные, и откровенно льстивые. Чаще всего одно совпадало с другим: он убивал и его боялись. И хотели. И боялись снова, и все-таки хотели себе — в дело, в охрану, в постель, лишь бы никогда не оказаться по ту сторону сделки.

Каждый из них получал не тот исход, на который надеялся.

Каждый, кроме Моро.

 

**II**

И все-таки, даже спустя годы работы в одиночестве, Элиот привычен к взяткам, жертвам, дарам не меньше, чем к кругу отчуждения, возникающему всякий раз, когда он оказывается среди людей, не торгующих достоинством ради безопасности.

Когда Паркер впервые обходит его по дуге, не отпустив никакого безумного комментария, что-то неприятно щелкает в его голове: слишком рано. Он думал, у него есть еще время. До первого боя, который им случится увидеть слишком близко. До того момента, когда Хардисон раскопает что-то, что не сможет игнорировать. До минуты, когда Нейт кинет слишком очевидный намек (и Нейт следил за этим бизнесом достаточно долго, чтобы иметь тонны материала для намеков). С другой стороны, будь выбор за ним, он и предпочел бы избегающую его Паркер другой, которая пытается его купить, так что разочарование (в тот раз) не так уж сильно. Он делает вид, что ничего не заметил, и зарывается в схемы очередного офиса, куда им надлежит пробраться.

Когда Хардисон лениво доползает до холодильника и приносит обратно две бутылки оранжевой химической бурды вместо одной — что ж, вот это действительно заставляет его поморщиться. Дело, впрочем, все еще стоит свеч, — черт побери, кому он лжет, дело стоит олимпийского огня, и он даже не заметил, когда признательность клиентов стала ощущаться как… не-совсем-искупление, было бы слишком наивно, но хотя бы как благодарность, а не изощренная насмешка, — дело все еще стоит свеч, и он оставляет бутылку на столе неоткрытой.

Как будто не знает: если бог войны не примет жертву, люди принесут быка пожирнее.

 

**III**

Вот только — это начинается слишком рано. Они еще не так глубоко, чтобы по-настоящему испугаться. Иначе Паркер не пришло бы в голову тыкать его в больное плечо, а Софи не наклонялась бы к нему так близко, чтобы заглянуть в файл, и Хардисон… Если Хардисон так представляет себе выживание, что ж, Паркер следует потыкать на всякий случай и его: вдруг они имеют дело с призраком.

Единственный, кто ведет себя правильно — держится далеко, но не так далеко, чтобы это явно демонстрировало страх или отвращение, — Нейт, и все-таки Элиот знает, что Нейт его не боится. Не так просто бояться чего-то, когда твою жизнь уже перерыло, заровняло и залило кипящим асфальтом по не до конца выкорчеванным кустам сирени и черемухи. Элиот пережил это однажды, и нет, страх — не то чувство, которое возвращается первым.

Паркер продолжает держаться настороженно, и что с того, если она садится ближе, когда он ничем не занят, и принимается болтать, словно ей нравится слышать в ответ, насколько именно, с его точки зрения, с ней что-то не так. Он даже не обращает на это внимания первое время — неделями, если начистоту, — потому что оно не вписывается в его картину мира. Возможно, девчонка просто чокнутая (как будто здесь еще могут быть какие-то сомнения), возможно, ей нечем заняться. Возможно…

— Элиот? Я не беспокою Элиота, — «беспокою» звучит протянуто и почти капризно, — он уже полчаса не смотрит на экран, я его развлекаю, — голос у нее раздражающе-уверенный, и, хотя Софи мягко возражает что-то неслышное, это правда: резюме Хардисона было блестящим в первые раз шестнадцать, но, когда и на семнадцатый не удалось найти ни одной дыры в охране, Паркер оказалась… кстати.

Вообще-то она оказывается кстати слишком часто, чтобы списать все на случайность. 

Непостижимым образом это открытие меняет точку сборки, и модель приобретает неожиданную объемность, сложность, цвет. Она требует внимания, словно кубик Рубика космических масштабов или трехмерные шахматы (и он все еще не смотрел «Звездный путь», он просто работает с Хардисоном, спасибо за вопрос).

**желтый**

Всюду солнечно, и витрины перекидываются лучами, как малолетки, играющие в бадминтон. Это так уютно, что улыбается даже Нейт, а Софи и вовсе сияет, и ее юбка, подобранная в цвет лета, струится золотыми волнами. От этого зрелища трудно отвести взгляд, и Паркер, только что маячившая на краю поля зрения, соскальзывает вбок, а Хардисон, уткнувшись в свой телефон, откалывается от группы, и Элиот буквально кожей ощущает дистанции, которые не успеет покрыть, если что-то пойдет не так.

Секунду спустя, не успев додумать «так», он уже выталкивает Хардисона из-под колес ревущего «чероки» и пытается одновременно запомнить лицо водителя, проверить безопасность остальных и прикинуть, как скоро ждать следующей попытки. Желтая юбка Софи, суетящейся над вывихнутой лодыжкой Хардисона, взметывает с тротуара сухую мелкую пыль. Элиот держится поодаль, тихо ругаясь под нос и тщательно отсматривая собравшуюся толпу.

Когда они в следующий раз оказываются за пределами офиса все вместе, Элиот почти не ощущает напряжения. Может быть, дело в хмурой погоде, а может быть, в том, что даже Паркер прилагает усилия, чтобы постоянно быть у него на виду.

**оранжевый**

Внутренний хронометр Элиота отсчитывает восьмой час непрерывной работы, когда Хардисон зевает и делает попытку отлепиться от кресла.

— Мы тут несколько часов торчим, и у меня кончились чипсы, как насчет добыть какой-нибудь еды, ты вообще-то ешь? Серьезно, друг, я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты ел, ну, хотя бы пиццу…

Если бы то, что Хардисон называет пиццей, было похоже на, скажем, тесто, сыр и томаты, можно было бы даже пропустить мимо ушей поток болтовни и согласиться с тем, что восемь часов без еды — это чертовски долго, особенно когда приходится много думать. Но в данном случае Элиот предпочел бы добраться до настоящей (условно-собственной) кухни и приготовить что-то, что не грозит его потомкам генетическими мутациями. Так что, когда монолог доползает к идее дойти до супермаркета (и надо же, Хардисон, который не вызывает курьера, а собирается буквально шагать до магазина пешком, — это должен быть смертельно скучающий Хардисон), Элиот просто кивает и рассеянно мотает головой на вопрос, не купить ли чего-то ему.

Что объясняет, почему пакет, рухнувший поверх разложенных на столе бумаг спустя полчаса, застает его врасплох.

Сам факт того, что прошло именно полчаса, тоже слегка подозрителен: офис находится в центре города, здесь не нужно и пяти минут, чтобы купить чипсов и бутылку лимонада. С другой стороны, свежевыпеченный пирог, хороший кофе и контейнер греческого салата требуют немного больших усилий, и… он ни разу даже не слышал слова «Хардисон» и «салат» в одном предложении, не говоря уже о том, чтобы представить первого потребляющим второе.

— Если ты продолжишь так на меня смотреть, — говорит Хардисон, и Элиот понимает, что действительно в какой-то момент поднял взгляд от сунутого ему под нос пакета, как будто лицо Хардисона что-то должно было объяснить, — я вызову Паркер. Тут явно нужен кто-то, кто умеет распознавать каталепсию. И если верить ей на слово, Паркер — как раз правильный человек.

Похоже, что Хардисон может продолжать нести бред еще часов восемь без перерыва, и это осознание наконец извлекает из Элиота привычное раздраженное рычание:

— У меня нет никакой каталепсии, Хардисон, и если кто тут не в себе… Не я притащил себе два обеда вместо одного!

Секунду Хардисон смотрит так, словно Элиот — несложная, но вредная программа, которую хочется хакнуть, но жаль тратить усилия.

— Это не мне, — наконец решает он, и Элиот сдерживает желание проверить, кто еще, кроме них двоих, есть в комнате. Ответ очевиден, и он может не быть гением, но достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что пирог принесли ему. Не то чтобы он понимает зачем.

Потому что это не взятка: никакая взятка не окупит восемь часов работы с непрерывно треплющимся Хардисоном — и это не вежливость, потому что вежливость бы ограничилась вопросом и отказом.

— Бабуля бы меня убила, — бурчит Хардисон. — Приличные люди не едят, когда рядом кто-то голоден. Хотя лично я подозреваю, что ты не так уж и голоден, потому что Элиот Спенсер наверняка может провести неделю в пустыне без воды и еды и…

— Четыре дня, — смотреть, как Хардисон затыкается на полуслове, почти забавно, и Элиот продолжает: — Больше никогда не пробовал. Но в тот раз у меня был с собой сухпаек на два дня, так что считаются только остальные два.

Пирог хрустит, и из стакана, когда он снимает крышку, пахнет настоящим кофе, и ему даже удается не морщиться, пока Хардисон шумно вскрывает пакет чипсов и откручивает пробку шипящего оранжевого пойла.

Это не взятка, думает Элиот, это что-то полузнакомое, крутящееся на кончике языка, вот только он никак не может вспомнить, что.

**зеленый**

При его работе, многие простые вещи требуют времени. Иногда вечности.

Проходят дни, прежде чем он перестает просчитывать атаку, когда слышит шаги за дверью своего кабинета в офисе «Воздействия». Недели, прежде чем он начинает оставлять там личные вещи. Месяцы, пока он признает, что плохие ночи становятся не так плохи, если за стенкой Хардисон, засидевшийся до рассвета, разбрасывает взвод орков и Софи оставила на журнальном столике очередную недочитанную книгу.

…Столик появляется через пару дней после торжественного вселения в офис. В первоначальном дизайне его не было, но, как выясняется, у каждого есть что-то, что хочется бросить, не глядя, и найти после на том же месте. Паркер оставляет на нем очки и браслеты, уведенные у зазевавшихся прохожих, шифрованные записки для Хардисона, иногда чертежи сейфов. Нейт — шляпы и изредка полупустые рюмки. Хардисон — обертки от печенья вперемешку с покалеченными платами и рабочими флешками.

Софи оставляет книги.

Иногда выбор бывает связан с делом: она читает по-французски, чтобы восстановить акцент, листает романы Остин, если клиент молод, и Диккенса — если стар. Клиентам-снобам Софи подбирает цитаты из Бодлера и Уайльда, интеллектуалам — из Бродского и Незвала.

Иногда, впрочем, она читает что-то для себя.

В первый раз, когда Элиот одалживает у нее книгу, он еще не отличает первое от второго. Это просто неудачный вечер, и растревоженное плечо обещает бессонную ночь, и в конце концов офис не принадлежит Хардисону (технически, он принадлежит Нейту), так что он вполне мог бы остаться, никто не потребует объяснений, — но, что иронично, предлог нужен в первую очередь ему самому.

Зеленая обложка на столике — это предлог. Он еще успевает перехватить Софи, закутывающуюся в плащ, и небрежно кивнуть на книгу:

— Если не возражаешь?..

Она лучшая мошенница в мире, и потому ее согласие звучит почти совсем не удивленно.

Два дня спустя он доходит до последней главы, растягивая удовольствие и чувствуя себя неловко оттого, что впервые читает книгу, входящую в программу колледжа. За последние годы он редко проводил больше недели подряд в одном городе, и единственное, что ему удавалось прочесть, — это случайно оставленные кем-то в аэропорту покетбуки. Он все еще слишком старомоден, чтобы покупать книги и бросать их в отеле, уезжая.

Так что он наслаждается возможностью и почти не обращает внимания на Софи, устроившуюся в соседнем кресле с чашкой чая, пока не переворачивает последнюю страницу, чувствуя странное опустошение при мысли, что любое судно в конце концов сносит в прошлое, как бы отчаянно оно ни боролось с течением.

Софи выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы спросить:

— Неужели так плохо?

— Нет, — он пытается улыбнуться и хмурится одновременно, потирая плечо, — но Хардисону надо научиться не лезть на рожон, пока кого-нибудь из нас из-за этого не пристрелили.

Подняв глаза, он еще успевает поймать на ее лице выражение недоумения, которое мгновенно сменяется ответной улыбкой:

— Ради справедливости, если бы он не принялся отвлекать объект, у нас бы были проблемы посерьезнее, чем пара ушибов… — Пауза. — Но я спрашивала о книге, не о деле.

И это уже его очередь теряться, потому что голос Софи звучит совершенно искренне, как если бы ее интересовало мнение Элиота о Фицджеральде. В те секунды, пока слова его подводят, он честно пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то спрашивал о его отношении к чему-то, что не касается работы, или секса, или на худой конец спортивного матча.

— Не плохо, — наверное, следует обойтись нейтральной репликой и просто закончить разговор, но ему, на удивление, действительно есть что сказать, и он рискует продолжить: — Но странно. Как будто взрослых людей заставляют плакать над потерянным мячом.

Софи озадаченно склоняет голову, и он пытается объяснить: 

— Я был парнем вроде Гэтсби, давно. Только когда живешь настоящую жизнь, все это проходит — все эти страдания по недоступной любви. Я даже не помню… — Это лишнее, и он осекается. — Я имею в виду, куча людей, которые это читают, прожили чертовски тяжелую жизнь. И им все равно жаль Гэтсби. С этим… как будто что-то не так.

Он чувствует себя по-идиотски, потому что сказанное не совсем похоже на то, что он думает, и Софи спрашивала, просто чтобы узнать, понравилось ли ему, а не ради обрывков жизненной философии Элиота Спенсера, если таковая имеется. Но ее лицо неожиданно теплеет, и она смеется без насмешки, а скорее с веселым изумлением:

— Вот что значит новая перспектива — я перечитывала раза три, и мне даже в голову не приходило подобное! — Легкий наклон в его сторону, и улыбка гаснет: — Полагаю, это хороший диагноз для человечества, если мы умеем сочувствовать даже тем, кому жить легче, чем нам.

Элиот узнает это выражение: так выглядит Софи, когда думает о Нейте.

За следующие недели он читает несколько романов, два томика стихов, учебник по практической психологии и, когда его застают с очередной книгой в руках, понимает, что на этот раз даже не спрашивал разрешения. Подборка становится разнообразнее: китайские авторы, восточноевропейская проза (и он понятия не имел, что их штатная мошенница читает по-русски), исторические повести. После четырехсот страниц романа о русско-японской войне он спрашивает у Софи ее мнение о каком-то эпизоде и не получает ответа.

Она выглядит одновременно позабавленной и слегка пристыженной и явно даже поверхностно не знакома с сюжетом. Очередная грань кубика со скрипом, неловко встает на место.

Через несколько дней он оставляет на столике потрепанный томик Ремарка, оригинал, редкое издание, хотя не уверен, насколько хорошо Софи владеет немецким. Наутро, почти опрокинув на обложку стакан капучино, она находит глазами Элиота на другом конце комнаты и благодарно улыбается, как будто дело идет просто о подарке, а не отчаянном жесте банкрота, неспособного платить по счетам.

Он не находит сил улыбнуться в ответ.

**синий**

Годы назад, где-то между первым проваленным тестом по математике и первым удавшимся поцелуем, Элиот протянул полтора месяца в театральной студии. Пока шли репетиции, это даже приносило удовольствие, и на сцене он был неплох — во всяком случае, лучше, чем Софи, если судить по тем двум попыткам, что им с командой посчастливилось лицезреть. Ему нравился Мэкхит, а песенки Брехта были достаточно просты, чтобы не лажать слишком часто, и, если бы репетиции не заканчивались спектаклем перед реальной аудиторией, состоящей из людей, а не пустых стульев, Элиот, пожалуй, сделал бы карьеру как актер мюзиклов.

Словом, речь о том, что он знает, как играть. Знал бы, даже если бы никогда не пользовался мошенническими схемами, чтобы попасть за те замки, что не открываются кулаками. Тем не менее в первый раз, когда ему достается настоящая роль — не уборщика, охранника, парня-с-обаятельной-улыбкой, отвлекающего секретаршу, — обычный мандраж перед делом становится чуть острее.

То, что работать придется вместе с Паркер, которая во время подготовки нервничает почти открыто и кружится возле Софи, должно бы только все усложнять. Глядя, как она ведет себя в реальной жизни, хочется заключать пари, что социальные нормы ей вовсе незнакомы, но, как выясняется, Паркер вполне способна имитировать нормальность, когда ей это нужно. Только не слишком долго, чтобы не успеть заскучать.

Итак, они играют мистера и миссис Макконнелл, милую семейную пару из провинции, приехавшую устраивать в элитный интернат со спортивным уклоном осиротевшего племянника («Майк все еще в больнице после аварии, но к началу учебного года будет в полном порядке!»), и миссис Макконнелл ударяется в слезы (Элиот с подозрением смотрит на Паркер, и в первую секунду ловит себя на абсурдном желании врезать водителю грузовика, протаранившему ее сестру, пока не вспоминает, что вся история выстрадана Софи и Хардисоном на коленке несколько часов назад).

К тому времени, как директор предлагает им экскурсию по школе (где, если верить заказчику, базируется порностудия, снимающая подростков), они оба — и Элиот, и Паркер — с удовольствием импровизируют, перехватывая инициативу друг у друга. Когда мистер Макконнелл приобнимает жену за плечи, она счастливо льнет к нему.

— У тебя неплохо получается, — говорит Софи спустя два дня, вечером, когда остальные уже разошлись отдыхать после финальной встречи с клиентом.

Неожиданный поворот заставляет Элиота помедлить с ответом, чтобы переоценить ситуацию: 

— Мне не впервой, или ты не знала? Нейт в курсе, он… — но Софи уже качает головой:

— Нет, мне он ничего не рассказывал. Сколько раз?

— Не знаю, — он морщит лоб. — Это случается. Есть куча мест, в которые не попадешь, просто размахивая кастетом. 

Это не совсем правда: специалист левела «Элиот Спенсер» может попасть почти куда угодно даже без кастета, но иногда ему доставляет удовольствие сделать дело, не ломая ничьих костей.

Разговор кажется исчерпанным, во всяком случае, Софи принимается рыться в сумочке в поисках каких-то косметических мелочей и уже почти добирается до дна. 

Очевидно, у нее есть планы на вечер, и если Элиот промолчит, то через пять минут ее здесь уже не будет.

Так что он собирается с духом, чтобы спросить:

— Выходит, ты думала, что я новичок, и при этом не пыталась меня учить?

Не отрываясь от поисков, как бы рассеянно, Софи пожимает плечами, дескать, «а почему я должна?», но Элиоту кажется, что он различает легкое напряжение, похожее на смену центра тяжести перед резким разворотом. 

— С Паркер ты обсудила даже маникюр.

— Паркер просила помочь, — ровно произносит Софи, потом, поколебавшись, добавляет: — Нет, строго говоря, не просила, но учитывая, что это Паркер… — Она улыбается, и Элиот отзеркаливает выражение раньше, чем успевает себя остановить. — Ты вел себя так, как будто знаешь, что делаешь. И Нейт был уверен, что ты справишься, так что я предпочла не лезть под руку.

И опять-таки, Софи обладает редкой способностью лишать его дара речи, потому что ее слова — самая большая тактическая глупость, что он когда-либо слышал. Люди склонны переоценивать свои достоинства и прятать недостатки, а еще они бывают горды и стеснительны, и любая из этих возможностей взорвала бы аферу в самом начале.

— С чего ты взяла, что я бы… 

Что-то не дает ему выговорить «попросил о помощи», но Софи понимает и без заминки наполняет паузу своей репликой, как будто страхует забывшего слова партнера по сцене:

— …Сказал, что не уверен, если бы так и было? — В голосе звучит теплый, едва заметный смешок. — Представь, что ты нашел на блошином рынке дуэльный пистолет. Ты же сможешь отличить, в достаточно ли он хорошем состоянии, чтобы выстрелить?

— Хм, да, но…

— Это значит, что ты эксперт. Когда речь идет о том, что сделают или не сделают люди, я — эксперт. И ты бы предупредил, что мы рискуем, если бы считал, что не справишься.

Он даже не пытается спорить, потому что так и есть, и, может быть, в этой партии просчиталась вовсе не Софи. Может быть, ему следовало уточнить пару моментов перед стартом. Его версия была рабочей, да, но с помощью эксперта она могла бы стать более лаконичной, более… элегантной.

Софи возвращается к поискам, что, вероятно, означает, что ей больше нечего сказать. Элиот следит за ней с рассеянным недоумением, все еще немного выбитый из колеи неожиданно личным разговором, и даже не пытается понять, как женщина, способная держать в голове одновременно несколько личностей с разными биографиями и менять их словно перчатки, умудряется потерять что-то в собственной сумочке.

Потом она с торжествующим вскриком извлекает ультрамариново-синий флакончик духов, и, прежде чем выйти за дверь, в холл, украшенный чудовищных размеров зеркалом, оборачивается и смотрит на него в упор:

— Я сказала, у тебя хорошо получается. Это правда. Но в следующий раз, если будет нужна подсказка, просто спроси.

Она выглядит так, как будто собирается подмигнуть. Как ни забавно, это на самом деле заставляет его чувствовать себя скорее сообщником, чем слабаком, и, кивая ей в ответ, Элиот думает, что, если придется — если эта команда продержится достаточно, чтобы случился следующий раз, — он и правда сможет просто задать вопрос.

**красный**

К тому моменту, как Нейт после перепалки с клиенткой, с Софи, со всей остальной командой все-таки берет дело, Элиот испытывает странную смесь раздражения, веселья и невольного сочувствия к жертвам мафиозных разборок. Несмотря на несколько месяцев практики, этот набор все еще непривычен и слегка дезориентирует, поэтому небрежная реплика Нейта, оторвавшаяся от контекста, выбивает ему дыхание на добрых десять секунд.

— Ладно, давайте найдем парня, который живет в нашем городе и убивает людей.

Не то чтобы они действительно ничего не знали. У Элиота есть репутация, и не нужно быть хакером масштаба Хардисона, чтобы узнать кое-какие малосъедобные подробности его прошлого; что до Нейта, тот, должно быть, собрал солидное именное дело за годы работы на IYS.

За некоторые фрагменты — те самые, что не дают ему смотреть в зеркало дольше необходимого, — он сравнительно спокоен: от того, как глубоко они закопаны, зависит не только жизнь Элиота, но и благополучие империи Моро, а Дамьен, к счастью, жаден до власти больше, чем мстителен. Однако и остального, если немного копнуть, вполне достаточно, чтобы Хардисон отправился обниматься с унитазом, а Софи больше никогда не взглянула в его сторону. Он не столь уверен насчет Паркер, потому что ее моральные принципы — такая же загадка, как мыслительные процессы. 

Так что он дергается, и хмурая гримаса сама собой стягивает лоб. Это смехотворно: если бы они знали что-то, если бы их беспокоило количество крови на его руках (и, начистоту, руки не единственное, чем он умеет убивать), зачем ждать так долго? Прошли месяцы, и он почти перестал мысленно поправляться, когда мозг принимался выдавать формулировки вроде «моя команда», «идти домой» и «рассказать друзьям». 

И он был полезен, это уж без сомнений: когда раздавали благоразумие и чувство самосохранения, половина команды стояла в очереди за гениальностью, а вторая половина — за психическими отклонениями, так что вероятность выживания обеих половин без его участия стремилась к нулю.

Он мысленно потряс головой. Это было несправедливо: каждый из них, даже Хардисон, выживал сам по себе, им не нужен был Элиот, чтобы не погибнуть — только чтобы реже рисковать.

Все-таки, даже в этом случае, он был полезен.

Он заставляет себя вернуться в реальность, и ох, человеческий мозг чертовски быстрая штука, потому что, кажется, Нейт только что закончил фразу, и никто, очевидно, еще не успел даже обернуться к Элиоту. Они ведь должны сейчас глазеть на него, разве не так? 

…Возможно, нет, потому что Хардисон мгновенно вытаскивает лэптоп, Софи одобрительно улыбается Нейту, Паркер потягивается и вскакивает с кресла, нависая над Хардисоном, а Нейт — Нейт единственный, кто действительно смотрит на Элиота, но это не тот взгляд, которого можно было ожидать.

Это взгляд «ты в порядке?», и «что не так?», и «я что-то упускаю», и общаться таким образом комфортно настолько, что Элиот без размышлений бросает в ответ немое «просто задумался» и «у тебя что, нет дел поважнее, предполагается, что ты тут мозг операции» и только потом осознает, что Нейт искренне не заметил подтекста в том, что сказал, и вовсе не собирался дергать Элиота за ниточки.

Это ощущается как хорошая новость, и Элиоту слишком, пожалуй, легко удается заглушить внутренний голос, зудящий: унизительно испытывать облегчение, что хозяин не вышвыривает тебя за порог.

В конце концов, не то чтобы он не мог уйти отсюда по собственной воле в любой момент.

**белый**

Эта штука, как бы ее ни называли, действует как вирус: находит щель в иммунитете, пробирается внутрь и после распространяется, вначале незаметно, причиняя легкие неудобства, но в конце концов захватывает тебя целиком, влияет на то, как ты двигаешься, дышишь, говоришь, думаешь. Спустя месяцы Элиот все еще ощущает колкий, болезненный ужас каждый раз, когда обнаруживает себя в сердце очередной идиотской затеи Хардисона, когда не может держаться на безопасном расстоянии от Софи и Паркер (и находиться так близко все еще опасно для них, даже несмотря на весь его хваленый самоконтроль), когда понимает Нейта с полувзгляда вместо того, чтобы требовать настоящих инструкций.

Он не осознает, насколько сильно заражение, до того момента в больничной палате, когда случайная идея подменить снимки МРТ выливается в слова прежде, чем он успевает подумать, стоит ли открывать рот. Это, конечно, не дебют в прямом смысле слова: он обычно вставляет реплику или две в каждое обсуждение, когда дело касается безопасности, — и к тому же Нейт пьян, а у других нет вообще никаких идей. Но в том и дело: речь идет не об охране, оружии или методах ЦРУ, а он все-таки предположил, что может выдать на-гора первую попавшуюся мысль и команда будет слушать.

(Если и существует дорога в ад, то она заасфальтирована предположениями.)

Тогда он и понимает: тут что-то не так. Как если бы раньше к людям прилагался красный стикер с печатью:

 _«Осторожно, хрупкий предмет. Не складировать, не кантовать, держаться подальше, защищать любой ценой»_ , —

но в какой-то момент сменился белым бумажным квадратом:

 _«Ценный груз. Качество гарантировано. Если что-то идет не так, просто перечитайте инструкцию»_.

И хотя он все еще понятия не имеет, где эту инструкцию искать, но каким-то образом попадает по нужным кнопкам, потому что Софи смеется счастливо-потрясенно, и взгляд Нейта, под слоями похмелья, наигранного потрясения, уязвленного самолюбия и бог-знает-чего-еще, выражает нечто похожее на одобрение.

Элиот демонстративно взрывается, выкручивается, возвращает разговор в привычное русло и не думает о том, что вирус, кажется, добрался до сердца. Даже если так и есть, кажется, он не возражает.

…Потом Нейт, не выпуская бутылки из рук, меняет план и пытается выставить Элиота из комнаты, словно расшумевшегося мальчишку. Уровень боли подскакивает до неожиданно высокой отметки.

 

**Уровень второй**

**IV**

**Софи**

_Элиот не боится боли. Впрочем, он и не игнорирует ее тоже — это при его ремесле непозволительная роскошь: тут нужно знать, что, где и насколько сильно повреждено, как долго удастся продержаться без бинтов, медикаментов, еды или воды, и боль в этом деле лучший помощник._

_Больше похоже на то, что боль не причиняет ему боли, если такая формулировка имеет какой-то смысл. Не сбавляет скорость реакции, почти не сбивает дыхание и концентрацию, — и, хотя Софи знает, куда смотреть, она наверняка не замечает львиную долю повреждений._

_Она не тревожится. Если Элиот разбирается в медицине достаточно, чтобы латать пулевые ранения, он наверняка справится с банальным сотрясением или вывихом, и Софи готова поставить пару экспонатов из своего сейфа на то, что его жилье, где бы оно ни находилось, экипировано целой фармацевтической лабораторией. И команда, так или иначе, всегда в курсе, если случается что-то серьезное: Элиот ничего по-настоящему не скрывает, он только показывает меньший дискомфорт, чем есть на самом деле. Исключая случаи, когда он демонстративно фыркает на Паркер (как будто Паркер, в первую голову, не дергает его именно потому, что пытается вычислить истинный уровень боли)._

_Если бы ей пришлось описать ситуацию метафорически, Софи бы сказала, что Элиот ведет себя так, словно боль — его партнер в чертовски нездоровых отношениях: он держится за нее, даже когда эта близость приносит только вред, использует как способ самодисциплины и никогда, никому не показывает, что не все идет по плану._

_Дело доходит до абсурда: в конце концов, они не сотрудники на зарплате, и присутствие на разборе полетов после аферы не обязательно (особенно в случае, когда тебя только что пытались уложить трое массивных мексиканцев), но она не может вспомнить случая, чтобы Элиот не дослушал все до точки, даже если рабочий разговор на полдороге превращается в обсуждение планов на ближайший вечер._

_Иногда Софи думает о том, чтобы что-то предпринять._

 

— Сотрясение! — восклицает за дверью Паркер непререкаемым тоном. — Когда мне было десять, я вечно их получала. — Пауза. — Слишком резкие сальто.

— Ладно, Паркер, мы тебе верим, — голос Софи успокаивающе-тихий, и было бы идеально, если бы слушать предстояло ее, а не Хардисона и Нейта, но шум и яркий свет еще в коридоре принимаются давить ему на нервы. Когда, черт возьми, чокнутая девчонка ухитрилась заработать сотрясение, и почему она все еще в офисе, если знает, как обращаться с такими вещами?

— Надо убавить свет. И шум. И яркость экрана, — продолжает инструктировать остальных Паркер. — И Нейту лучше молчать, потому что когда Нейт говорит, он увлекается, потому что хочет произвести впечатление на… — Если не вмешаться сейчас, они примутся шуметь еще громче, так что Элиот прекращает морщиться, отпускает ноющее запястье и шагает в комнату:

— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?

В фокус попадает мгновенно-виноватое лицо Хардисона, и секунду спустя все лампы в помещении снижают интенсивность, а экраны приглушают контрастность цветов. 

— Эй, это круто! Ты не показывал, как это делается! — вскрикивает Паркер вполголоса (и Элиот не уверен, как такое в принципе возможно).

— Тайный пульт управления Хардисона, детка. Еще он может устроить здесь вакуум за несколько секунд, — серьезно объявляет хакер, и это, вероятно, заговор, потому что он тоже чуть ли не шепчет.

Потом Нейт что-то говорит, и, даже хотя он в кои-то веки лаконичен, Элиота убивает головная боль, так что он слушает вначале вполуха, а потом и вовсе почти «уплывает». А вынырнув обратно, обнаруживает перед собой на столе джентльменский набор из стакана воды с таблеткой «Тайленола» и пакета со льдом. Возможно, стоит подумать о том, чтобы подтянуть актерские навыки, раз уж, очевидно, ему больше не удается спрятать свое состояние даже от Паркер, не без усилия думает Элиот. Сложные предложения даются ему с трудом.

Паркер молча тыкает пальцем ему в руку и многозначительно кивает на пакет. Она выглядит так решительно, что он проглатывает обезболивающее и прикладывает лед к запястью, снова пытаясь сосредоточиться на речи Нейта. В этот раз у него получается. 

— Где ты это достала? — спрашивает он, когда Нейт замолкает и все экраны облегченно гаснут.

Паркер пожимает плечами, и объясняет за нее Хардисон:

— Мы заказали десяток пакетов на прошлой неделе, — он ухмыляется, — когда кое-кто, — кивок в сторону Паркер, — вывихнул ногу. Решили, может пригодиться.

Элиот не успевает по-настоящему ответить, потому что Нейт перехватывает его за плечо (на удивление, не на той руке, что болит так, словно вот-вот выкрутится из пазов и отвалится):

— Паркер утверждает, что у тебя сотрясение.

Что ж, вот теперь вся суета со светом и голосами имеет смысл и одновременно не имеет ни грамма смысла: это определенно не первый раз, когда он является в офис с головной болью, и не такое большое событие, чтобы устраивать лишнюю суматоху.

— С каких пор Паркер у нас отвечает за диагнозы? — срывается он, но тут же сбавляет тон: — Мне надо выспаться. К утру буду в порядке.

— Уверен? — ровно интересуется Нейт.

Этот тон наконец-то заставляет Элиота собраться. Здесь что-то происходит, и это не хорошее «что-то». Статистически, существует две основных причины, по которым заказчики интересуются его здоровьем. Первая — когда хотят быть уверены, что он находится в идеальной форме и все пройдет как по маслу, и вычисляют, не лучше ли нанять кого-то другого. Вторая — когда напоминают, что им, в сущности, плевать, сколько костей ему переломают в процессе, лишь бы дело было закончено к сроку.

В обоих случаях такой вопрос не к добру, и он пока не уверен, к какой категории работодателей принадлежит Нейт.

Он ставит на первую где-то семьдесят к тридцати, так что пытается сыграть усталое спокойствие:

— Это мигрень, а не конец света, Нейт. Я буду завтра к девяти.

И Нейт говорит:

— Ок.

Такой ответ ровно ничего не объясняет, и, честно говоря, этого следовало ожидать. Нельзя обмануть обманщика, а Нейт — лучший из всех лжецов. И к тому же сегодня Элиот слишком вымотался, чтобы играть в эту игру дальше, так что он просто кивает и двигается к выходу.

— Если передумаешь, позвони утром Хардисону. Дело не срочное, мы можем подождать пару дней, — говорит Нейт ему в спину, и Элиот сбивается с шага на целых полсекунды.

— Хорошо, — бросает он, не оборачиваясь.

Наутро он, разумеется, появляется к девяти, потому что обезболивающие и сон творят чудеса, и если Нейт решил давать ему поблажки, то Элиот все еще не готов ими пользоваться. Софи входит пятью минутами позднее, ставит чайник и, балансируя двумя чашками, почему-то протягивает ему красную слева.

Он упрямо тянется к чашке правой рукой, та недовольно взвизгивает, и — и это объясняет, зачем Софи понадобился обходной маневр. Подняв глаза, он еще успевает зацепить на ее лице тень гримасы, как будто Софи больно просто потому, что больно ему. Выражение мимолетно, почти неосознанно, и мгновенно тает в улыбке, когда он берет у нее чашку левой рукой. 

Это может быть притворством, потому что если кто и способен сыграть подобное, то только Софи, и может быть правдой, и Элиот искренне не знает, какой из вариантов беспокоит его сильнее.

 

**V**

**Хардисон**

_Хардисон не знает о своей команде всего, хотя это незнание требует некоторой силы воли._

_Он не ставит маячков, пока его не вынудят, не отслеживает их недвижимость, не раскапывает прошлое. Он занимается безопасностью — часть работы, никуда не деться, — так что ему приходится копнуть ненадолго и недалеко, просто чтобы знать их привычные паттерны поведения и слабые места._

_Начинается это с Нейта, потому что тот — единственный, кто пришел и попросил его об этом словами. Ну, может быть, это было скорее «скомандовал», но с Нейтом приказ уже считается за жест доброй воли, так что Хардисон не жалуется. Кроме всего прочего, ему интересно._

_Для парня со светлой стороны силы у Нейта чертовски много врагов, и большинство из них в какой-то момент оказываются врагами-запертыми-в-тюрьму, или врагами-экстрадированными-в-Чили, или врагами-оставшимися-без-копейки, и в половине случаев Хардисону не удается вычислить, каким образом Нейт приложил к этому руку._

_Так что он вносит в базу отслеживания пару особенно отъявленных придурков, все еще ошивающихся в США, и перестает беспокоиться за Нейта._

_Паркер просто не существует. У нее есть только имя (и большая часть даркнета считает, что это фамилия и она мужская) и шлейф реальных и приписанных ей краж века, число которых переваливает за полусотню. После часа стараний всплывают две или три полуразмытые записи с камер наблюдения, где Паркер можно принять за очень худого парня, или очень сильную девушку, или вулканского тинейджера, потому что скорость реакций у нее такая, что у Хардисона захватывает дух, — но ни одного снимка, где было бы хоть смутно различимо лицо._

_Очевидно, самой большой проблемой в этом случае будет отследить Паркер, если она захочет исчезнуть._

_Имярек (подставьте нужный псевдоним для каждого конкретного дела), которую они знают как Софи Деверо, напротив, состоит из лиц. По Сети разбросаны тысячи ее фото — в костюмах от лучших дизайнеров, на шпильках высотой с чайную ложку, в амазонках, бальных платьях, академических очках с толстенными стеклами, спасательных жилетах, гимнастических костюмах и умопомрачительных купальниках. Когда на экране разворачивается фотография Софи в натуральных-до-дрожи средневековых доспехах, Хардисон давится куском пиццы и прекращает поиски. Софи хороша именно потому, что паттерна у нее нет: каждый новый образ отличается от предыдущего страной происхождения, составом семьи, образованием, национальностью, манерами, весом (очевидно, в 2003-м она поправилась килограммов, навскидку, на пятнадцать, чтобы поучаствовать в ежегодном (и хорошо финансируемом) шоу толстушек где-то на юге Германии), ростом (и как, черт возьми, можно поменять себе рост?), вкусами и привычками. Это хорошая стратегия, хотя Хардисон все-таки подчищает часть особенно популярных фото, чтобы не искушать судьбу._

_Сам он тоже имеет имя, но в отличие от Паркер, в существовании которой в физическом теле мало кто сомневается, он может быть инопланетным разумом, или группой хакеров, разбросанных по всему свету, или первым в мире ИИ, имеющим слабость к видеоиграм, фандомным игрушкам и драматизированной порнографии. Никто из тех, кто не видел Хардисона вживую (и он не так общителен, как могло бы показаться), не поставит деньги на то, что такой человек на самом деле существует._

_Элиот, напротив, укоренен в реальность по самые гланды, и, начистоту, Хардисон не уверен, как тот еще жив после пятнадцати лет под одним и тем же именем — уже несущественно, насколько реальным. Элиот не то чтобы безразличен к выживанию: он меняет телефоны, редко задерживается на одном месте, почти безупречно избегает камер и, очевидно, имеет достаточно экстренных контактов, чтобы залечивать огнестрельные ранения не только силой мысли. Но он, в отличие от остальных, действительно нуждается в заказчиках, так что желающие найти Элиота Спенсера обычно легко узнают, как с ним связаться._

_В этот раз Хардисон с удивлением обнаруживает, что действительно не хочет знать, что происходит, когда Элиота находит кто-то, имеющий к нему счет. Это наверняка этюд в стиле «Города грехов», болезненно эстетичный, жутковатый и катастрофический по последствиям для режима сна, так что Хардисон пожимает плечами и почти умывает руки. Кроме того, совпадение или нет, но Элиот приглушил большинство своих контактов как раз после дела Дубенича, хотя технически никто из них не клялся на Библии прекратить работать на стороне._

_Через неделю, когда Хардисон рутинно проверяет базы полиции в поисках потенциальных клиентов, ему в лицо выскакивает красное оповещение от маячка, который он поставил чисто машинально перед тем, как махнуть рукой на личные дела Элиота Спенсера. Оповещение ведет на незнакомый ему крупный форум, и вау, если даркнет — это преисподняя интернета, то он, похоже, случайно сунулся на девятый круг, и где-то поблизости дьявол должен тщательно пережевывать Питера Петтигрю._

_Потом он находит имя Элиота в таком контексте, что вынужден оторваться от экрана на несколько минут, чтобы вернуть на место взбунтовавшийся желудок. Черт возьми, Хардисон привык, что его и самого временами пытаются подловить спецслужбы, страховщики, конкуренты, даже мафия, но Элиота, очевидно, хотят живым ребята, которым опасно даваться в руки, даже когда ты уже труп._

_Глубоко вздохнув, он аккуратно выходит из токсичной зоны, открывает новое окно и принимается тщательно, правдоподобно, но не без юмора создавать виртуальную биографию Элиота Спенсера за последние несколько месяцев — достаточно далеко от Лос-Анджелеса, но не настолько, чтобы это выглядело нарочито._

_Никогда, даже после успешного взлома Пентагона, он еще не был так доволен собой, как в тот день, когда юзер blackborsalino65, кто бы он ни был, оказывается по ложной наводке в Баку, который хорошенько потряхивает землетрясением._

_В конечном итоге, никто не просил парня (или девушку, Хардисон не настолько шовинист, чтобы считать, что среди киллеров нет женщин) брать заказы на его друзей._

 

Если Хардисон способен влезать в файлы ЦРУ и ГРУ одновременно, для взлома армейской базы или маленькой, но элегантной локалки Моро ему, вероятно, понадобится левый мизинец и три с половиной секунды. Проходит год, половину которого команда работает вместе, а половину пытается снова обходиться друг без друга, в чем терпит сокрушительное фиаско, и ни разу за это время Элиот не слышит о себе от Хардисона (или кого-то другого) ничего, о чем не проговорился сам. 

Это смехотворно, потому что любопытство — одна из двух движущих сил хакера (и да, нужно быть Хардисоном, чтобы ухитриться сделать лень из препятствия второй по значимости мотивацией), но обычно Элиот не задумывается о таких вещах надолго. У него на руках и так достаточно проблем, чтобы решать еще и те, которых, возможно, не существует.

Но опять же, не то чтобы сегодня было обычное воскресенье: это день рождения человека, которым он когда-то был, и в день рождения каждый имеет право тонуть в панических атаках и депрессии так самозабвенно, как только захочет. Тот факт, что богатые ублюдки решили взять отгул на выходные, не слишком-то помогает, потому что команда все равно собирается у Нейта.

Так что он приходит тоже и пытается заставить себя не взвешивать каждый взгляд на предмет поиска скрытого смысла, но ему не удается, потому что если они знают дату его рождения (что само по себе неловко, но не опасно), то знают и все остальное. И среди остального есть такие части, которые он предпочитает держать в воображаемом сейфе, и притом жалеет, что в голове нельзя установить систему Стеранко.

Дамьен обожал раскапывать его секреты: это позволяло нерегулярно и раздражающе дергать Элиота за ошейник, отлично зная, что деньги и власть с лихвой окупают подобные мелкие неудобства.

Был, например, тот раз, когда Моро притащил для него проститутку — иммигрантку из Алжира, как две капли воды похожую на местную девчонку, за изнасилование которой он едва не покалечил одного из старших офицеров годы тому назад. Или презент после первого большого дела — отделанная бриллиантами рамка с фотографией дома его сестры в Штатах.

Дамьен принципиально не признавал границ — государств, закона, личного пространства — и первое время Элиоту даже нравился его размах, но мелочное тыканье в слабые места злило до зубного скрежета, и постепенно он научился держать лицо, не показывая, какие из выпадов задевают его сильнее. К тому моменту, правда, Моро знал Элиота как свои пять пальцев, поэтому продолжал подкрадываться со спины при каждом удобном случае, поручать ему тренировки тех новичков, которых рекрутировал после военной службы, и великодушно делиться с царского плеча тошнотворным мартини и дрянными сырами с плесенью.

В последний день рождения, что Элиот на него работал, Дамьен отправил его вытряхивать деньги из какого-то несчастного фермера в Кентукки.

…Ничего не происходит. Хардисон не отрывается от экрана, Нейт — от рюмки, Софи учит Паркер, как не устать за целый день на шпильках, Элиот просматривает счета, потому что, очевидно, он единственный, кто здесь вообще знает, что это такое, а поскольку квартира вполне легальна, она требует не менее легального обеспечения деньгами.

В четыре часа пополудни хакер зевает, захлопывает ноутбук и решительно заявляет, что ему осточертело мониторить активность, которой нет. Нейт лениво кивает, заметив вслух, что вообще-то никого из них, для начала, сюда не вызывал и даже никому, кроме Софи, не открывал дверь. Паркер хихикает, потому что Нейт, конечно, считает, что замок вскрыла она, но на самом деле это был Хардисон, и получилось довольно неплохо (до тех пор, пока никто не заставляет Элиота признать это вслух).

И тогда, внезапно, все расхватывают пальто и перекидываются замечаниями относительно планов на вечер. Паркер первой берется за ручку двери, готовая выскользнуть в ту же секунду, но останавливается, потому что Элиот говорит:

— Эй, ребята, у вас сейчас важные дела?

Паркер убирает руку и облокачивается о косяк, Нейт и Софи переглядываются и качают головами, а Хардисон плюхается обратно в кресло:

— Не-а. Есть предложения?

У него нет предложений, и пять минут назад он решительно собирался уйти отсюда, как только это не будет выглядеть подозрительно, отправиться в бар и попытаться выкинуть воспоминания из головы. И это значит, что он понятия не имеет, как выкручиваться из создавшейся ситуации, но, очевидно, ему сегодня светит деньрожденческая звезда, потому что внезапно на язык наворачивается повод (не блестящий, но импровизация никогда не была его сильной стороной):

— Шагов за сто от нас только что открыли кондитерскую, думал попробовать что-то заказать. У их шефа отличная репутация. 

Последняя фраза, вероятно, лишняя: хотя они и ели как-то его готовку, но не имеют ни малейшего понятия, что значит для него это хобби.

— У них нет доставки, — стонет Хардисон, и когда, черт возьми, он успел добраться до «Гугла»? — Софи, придумай что-нибудь, я не собираюсь тащить торт по улице пешком!

— У них есть лошади из теста! — восклицает Паркер, и, очевидно, съесть слоеную лошадь котируется как месть всем кусачим непарнокопытным на свете, потому что Софи кивает и загибает безымянный палец, пытаясь запомнить список заказа.

Элиот останавливается на витых булочках с корицей и малиновом пироге, и мошенница нажимает кнопку вызова:

— Добрый день, это Jacob’s tent? Мне так неловко, я знаю, у вас нет доставки, но моя племянница… Да, ей сегодня десять, она приболела, и я не могу оставить ее одну, но мы все-таки хотим отпраздновать… Да, буквально в двух шагах выше по улице, я продиктую адрес. Да, встречу у входа, вам даже не придется подниматься. Вы нас буквально спасаете… Да, Мелоди передает вам большое-пребольшое спасибо!

В итоге у них есть торт и куча различной выпечки помельче. Хозяин дома извлекает откуда-то вполне приличные чайные пары, а Софи заваривает имбирный чай, и где-то посреди третьего раунда сражения со сладостями Нейт, глядя в чашку, небрежно интересуется:

— Элиот, мы сегодня отмечаем что-то конкретное или это просто небольшой приступ безумия с твоей стороны?

— Ни то, ни другое, — отвечает Элиот. — Но у меня нет степени по психиатрии, так что… — Он пожимает плечами и возвращается к пирожным. 

Нейт ничего больше не спрашивает, но выглядит так, словно о чем-то догадался, и либо это гениальная игра, либо Элиот окончательно перестал понимать, чем руководствуются эти люди.

Они приканчивают торт к закату, и за это время Элиот с Нейтом сыграли четыре партии в шахматы (и Элиот держится неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства), а Хардисон побил Паркер в какой-то видеоигре по «Формуле-1», и Софи прочитала несколько любимых отрывков из Т. С. Элиота (не то чтобы кто-то ее об этом просил или даже давал осознанное согласие, но вне образа она, как выясняется, вполне сносный декламатор). Когда они вываливаются-таки на улицу, немного навеселе, но больше просто счастливые, Нейт напоследок хлопает его по плечу, а Софи обнимает, и Паркер с Хардисоном пытаются провернуть нечто среднее, но выглядят при этом так комично, что Элиот смеется.

К этому моменту он почти уверен, что они догадались, и чудесным образом ничто в нем не бунтует против этого факта. Он с легкостью представляет, как год спустя Паркер украдет для него какой-нибудь кавказский средневековый кинжал с инкрустацией, Софи потащит выбирать новый гардероб, а Хардисон взломает файл с засекреченными рецептами Рамзи. Ему не хватает фантазии просчитать Нейта (и это, вероятно, причина, по которой он вечно проигрывает жалкому алкоголику в шахматы, даже когда сам смертельно трезв), но недаром говорят, что в жизни всегда должно оставаться место загадке.

 

**VI**

**Паркер**

_Если бы Паркер описывала свою жизнь тремя словами, это были бы: высота, деньги, опасность. Возможно, в те годы, которые она не помнит, и случались какие-то отдельные моменты, когда ей угрожала только абстрактная ядерная война, но с тех пор, как ей исполнилось четыре, всегда есть что-то вполне материальное и готовое сделать ей больно, если она попадется под горячую руку._

_Параметры этого материального меняются от года к году, но статистически у него чаще всего имеются бицепсы, ствол и пенис, и использует он первые два. Дело, вероятно, в том, что Паркер — тощая бледная девчонка, засунутая в спортивные костюмы или потрепанный casual и умеющая вскрывать замки лучше, чем заплетать косы._

_К моменту, когда ей удается обзавестись крутыми ниндзя-прикидами и первой с четырехлетнего возраста юбкой, она работает одна и преимущественно в такое время, когда люди с нормальными сексуальными потребностями реализуют их в супружеских спальнях. Так что, как ни странно, ее пытались изнасиловать не так часто, как можно предположить, учитывая, где и как она воспитывалась, и определенно недостаточно часто, чтобы она знала, как на это реагировать._

_Хуже всего то, что ее застают врасплох во время дела. Не то чтобы она была рассеянна, но афера сложилась как карточный домик прямо посреди плана, и коды к двери и сейфу оказались нужны на несколько минут раньше положенного, так что Паркер не успевает одновременно думать еще и о том, где находятся охранники. Забавно до слез, что идиот, наткнувшийся на нее, даже не понимает, что Паркер — не просто случайно забредшая в закрытую секцию новенькая секретарша. Так что он обещает ей настучать начальству, и она подыгрывает, делая вид, что боится увольнения и готова сию секунду слиться отсюда и в следующий раз обходить это место за милю, пока он внезапно не оказывается между ней и выходом, теребя ширинку и массивно наползая на нее, словно тюлень, настигнутый брачным периодом._

_Включи он мозг или кулаки, Паркер врезала бы ему в ту же секунду (и она не так беспомощна в рукопашной, как люди обычно предполагают), но от этого плавного, неумолимого надвижения она впадает в панику и на мгновение забывает, что команда слушает ее через наушник, что команда вообще существует, что уже больше полутора лет она не влезает в неприятности в одиночку._

_— Я ничего никому не скажу, сделаем вид, что ничего не было, — говорит он почти ей на ухо, и она передергивается от отвращения и шипит._

_Секунду спустя тушу относит к противоположной стене коридора одним яростным рывком, и Паркер цепляется за стенку, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, кто охотится на тюленей в их естественной среде обитания, но ей ничего не приходит в голову, потому что Элиот выглядит как хищники из всех документальных фильмов BBC сразу._

_В этот момент она уже не уверена, кого боится больше — пришпиленного к стене охранника, обливающегося потом и скулящего что-то невнятное, или второго человека с ледяными глазами и движениями охотящегося зверя. Когда этот второй оборачивается к ней и, почти рыча, задает какой-то вопрос (по крайней мере она подозревает, что это вопрос, не то чтобы она действительно слышала слова), Паркер инстинктивно вжимается в угол._

 

План был катастрофическим с самого начала: они слишком далеко расходились от центра операции и временные зазоры были настолько малы, что неизбежно что-то должно было пойти не так. Нейт, разумеется, и не подумал остановиться и дослушать то, что Элиот собирался ему сказать, и вот теперь они имеют то, что имеют.

Все дело в самоуверенности Нейта, но Элиот, вопреки логике, ощущает себя виноватым за каждый чертов провал: что «цель» оказалась недостаточно бисексуальна, чтобы повестись на авансы Софи, что Нейт не просчитал задержку самолета в аэропорту, что Паркер впервые на его памяти запаниковала и не успела вовремя позвать на помощь. За то, что он сделал с охранником, напугавшим Паркер, Элиот не чувствует и тени вины.

Вот только теперь уже он пугает Паркер, и это сводит его с ума.

В первые месяцы он был готов к такому исходу: в конце концов, он все еще самый опасный человек в команде и единственный, кто действительно не стесняется применять физическую силу. Он был осторожен, впрочем, и к тому же ему везло: остальным редко приходилось наблюдать самые неприятные эпизоды его партии, и они привыкали к его умениям постепенно, так и не осознав до конца, что он собой представляет.

До сегодняшнего дня. Потому что Нейт завалил план, и это не было частью работы, и Элиот просто не был готов к всплеску ярости, которую испытал, когда вломился в тот коридор и оторвал от Паркер похотливого ублюдка. На секунду там он снова почувствовал себя человеком, который работал на Моро всего несколько лет назад, — и Паркер заметила ту секунду.

После чего так и не сказала ему ни слова.

Они с Софи сидят на другом конце комнаты, Паркер стискивает чашку чая, и обе выглядят расстроенными, но Софи по крайней мере пытается улыбаться. Поймав его взгляд, она улыбается ему так же, как и Паркер: немного грустно и ободряюще, — и это настолько несправедливо, что Элиот упирается глазами в противоположную стену и принимается дышать на счет. Он ближе к панической атаке, чем был за последние несколько лет, а ведь Паркер всего лишь сидит в нескольких метрах, даже не глядя в его сторону.

На следующий день Паркер ведет себя почти как обычно, и Элиот собирается с духом, потому что ему необходимо защитить ее, даже если она теперь, вероятно, не позволит ему делать это лично.

— Кое-что из того, что я вчера делал, — говорит он через угол стола тщательно тихим голосом, — ты бы легко повторила. Если хочешь, я могу показать сам или найти кого-то, кто…

Паркер вскидывает голову, и, боже, с таким выражением лица она выглядит самое большее на шестнадцать.

— Ты уходишь? — Ей не шестнадцать, и только поэтому голос не срывается, хотя и дрожит, и Элиот бросается ее успокаивать прежде, чем понимает, что произносит что-то не то:

— Что? Нет, конечно, нет, откуда тебе взбрело…

— Тогда зачем мне учиться делать такие штуки? — резонно интересуется Паркер, чуть хмурясь, как если бы это Элиот нес логически необоснованную чушь. — Для этого есть ты, разве нет?

— Я… — у него перехватывает дыхание, и кому тут еще шестнадцать, насмешливо интересуется голос Дамьена у него в голове, — я могу не успеть. Вчера почти не успел.

Паркер кивает, как будто наконец подобрала код к сейфу по имени «Элиот Спенсер», и улыбается:

— Я не сказала, что происходит, и ты почти опоздал. В следующий раз я закричу. — Она делает паузу, и улыбка из солнечной становится лукавой. — Но тот захват, которым ты его скрутил, выглядел шикарно. 

— Это нетрудно, — говорит Элиот, чувствуя себя как в цветном, реалистичном, фантастически детальном сне. — Могу показать.

Она ухмыляется еще шире и то ли кивает, то ли пытается боднуть его лбом в плечо. Очаровательно.

 

**VII**

**Нейт**

_После Сан-Лоренцо все идет по накатанной, за исключением того, что никто не знает, как обращаться с Элиотом. Это не слишком заметно во время инаугурационной эйфории, и первое дело после каникул, к счастью, проходит в непривычной обстановке, так что никто не придает значения мелочам, но потом все становится пугающе очевидно._

_Элиот не то чтобы отстраняется от них — он просто не приближается, пока ему не предложат. Он смеется над Хардисоном, потому что тому нравится, когда ценят его юмор, но не шутит сам. Он перестает рассказывать невероятные (и наверняка правдивые) истории из своего разнообразного прошлого, очевидно, чтобы не искушать судьбу, и почти не задерживается рядом с командой между аферами._

_Это похоже на Элиота в первые недели, до Кентукки и Эми с ее проницательным взглядом, заставившей его признать, что «Воздействие» — нечто гораздо большее, чем просто успешный криминальный проект. За одним исключением: даже в те времена Элиот не испытывал трудностей с тем, чтобы смотреть кому-то из них в глаза._

_Во время третьего или четвертого дела лед ломается, и дело, конечно, в Хардисоне._

_Текущая афера грандиозна и смехотворна одновременно, потому что импорт туземного оружия с заморских островов для богатых любителей экзотики — это не тот бизнес, в рентабельность которого веришь с первого слова, но их «цель» каким-то образом держится на плаву и даже ухитряется использовать собственный товар в первый раз, когда Элиот устраивает шумиху._

_Вечером того же дня Хардисон крутит в руках странной формы предмет — очевидно, некую островную разновидность бумеранга, — взирая на нее мрачно-непонимающим взглядом, пока не ошарашивает только что вошедшего в комнату Элиота вопросом:_

_— Эта штука что, придумана для убийства термитов? Ставлю пять баксов, что даже ты не сможешь убить ею человека — знаешь, такое двуногое, которое ест чипсы и смотрит сериалы, когда остальные звери впадают в спячку._

_Если бы речь шла о других людях, Нейт бы сказал, что все в комнате замерли, но они профессионалы, так что каждый продолжает заниматься своим делом, тщательно восстанавливая нормальный ритм дыхания._

_Хардисон выглядит так, словно все идет по плану, и — поскольку Элиот шагает к нему, отнимает игрушку и фыркает, объясняя, что им досталась подделка, но да, настоящим бумерангом вполне можно кого-нибудь убить, — возможно, таков и был план._

_С этого момента атмосфера легчает. Элиот снова принимается ворчать на Паркер, заполнять холодильник органическими продуктами, поддразнивать Хардисона и учить Софи самообороне, и Нейт позволяет себе надеяться, что хотя бы с остальными все вернется в прежнее русло._

_С ним Элиот продолжает держать дистанцию. Это ощущается как ампутация или коллапс легкого, словно Элиот — жизненно важный орган, внезапно переставший функционировать. Что само по себе неправда, потому что в рамках аферы тот до буквы следует плану и по-прежнему не спускает Нейту небрежностей при подготовке. Вот только, как выясняется, большая часть их коммуникации в прошедшие годы была бессловесной, и отсутствие этого молчаливого взаимопонимания сбивает с толку._

_Они все еще могут работать вместе, и поэтому Нейт даже не пытается извиниться. Это был бы нечестный ход: раскаяние только создает иллюзию перемен, когда сами перемены невозможны. И кроме того, было бы глупо просить прощения трижды, а ведь, в конце концов, он устроил Элиоту тройную подставу._

_Это он втянул команду в дело с итальянкой изначально, и он завалил аферу настолько, что они оказались беззащитными на том складе, и он не придумал ничего другого, кроме как позволить Элиоту взять пистолет и уничтожить все, чего тот достиг за годы после Моро._

_Месяц назад Нейт врезал бы любому, кто скажет, что ему незнакомо чувство вины. Правда, однако, в том, что он так бесконечно долго тонул в сожалениях о смерти Сэма и о Мэгги, что для прочих чувств ему просто не хватало сил, и теперь он ощущает себя как индеец в каноэ посреди огромного озера новой вины._

_Это terra — aqua — incognita, и у него нет ни малейшего представления, в какую сторону править._

 

Элиот останавливается прямо у входа, не отпуская дверную ручку, словно приклеенный, потому что, разумеется, это должен был быть Хардисон. Хардисон с его органической неспособностью бояться правильных людей, различать границы возможного и отличать хорошие шутки от плохих.

Если видишь профессионального киллера, пошути про способы убийства бумерангом. Социальные заповеди хакера номер один в мире, том второй.

Элиот усмехается и невольно смотрит на Хардисона, и эта внезапная реакция озадачивает его самого. Но, очевидно, именно так все и планировалось, потому что тот улыбается так, что это сделало бы честь любой рекламе семейных ценностей, и не отводит глаза.

Пару дней спустя они играют в шахматы (Хардисон давно в одной лиге с Нейтом, но все еще отказывается это признавать, так что вместо того обыгрывает Элиота в соотношении 70 к 30), и Хардисон замолкает на несколько минут (что несказанно радует, потому что это, вероятно, первая пауза за вечер), а потом медленно произносит:

— Чего я не понимаю, так это почему ты работал на Моро. Я имею в виду, он едва меня не утопил, но даже я вижу, что у парня харизма как у дохлого кота. Даже Чапмен больше похож на мафиози, а он, очевидно, был твоим замом, так что…

Это так неожиданно, что Элиот даже не успевает подготовиться, прежде чем на него обрушивается поток не связанных друг с другом реакций: «потому что мне это нравилось, потому что я и был как Моро», и «он говорит про Чапмена в настоящем времени, значит, Нейт не проговорился», и «я был мальчишкой, и власть чертовски похожа на харизму, когда ты только что из казармы», и «он мог спросить что угодно, что за идиотский вопрос», и:

— Потому что Моро я был нужен, — говорит Элиот, и это такая правда, что ему приходится на секунду закрыть глаза. — Только ему, никому больше. И он на многое был готов, чтобы меня удержать, потому что знал, что лучше ему никого не найти. А я был готов на что угодно, лишь бы… — он закусывает губу, и Хардисон тихо договаривает за него:

— Лишь бы не быть одному.

И это не совсем то, что собирался сказать Элиот, но достаточно близко, чтобы кивнуть. Хардисон мимолетно сжимает ему плечо и возвращается к созерцанию доски. Черные, конечно, выигрывают.

Паркер и Софи легко вливаются в рутину, даже если обе иногда бросают на него встревоженные взгляды, но с Нейтом все, похоже, ломается окончательно. Нейт держит слово: история с тем складом надежно похоронена и, если им повезет, останется таковой навсегда. Но всякое доверие, существовавшее между ними, заперто в том же гробу.

Нейт обращается к нему, глядя поверх правого плеча, и исключительно по делу. Пару раз Элиот пытается завести цивилизованный разговор, и это словно то первое их совместное дело: неловкие, формальные фразы, натянутая улыбка и резкая отповедь от Нейта — с той оговоркой, что теперь тот не злится, а просто делает вид, что никто ничего не говорил.

Это не то чтобы бином Ньютона, и Элиот понимает. Забавная вещь относительно Нейта: он делит мир на хороших и плохих парней (как и прежде, только теперь эти характеристики никак не привязаны к Уголовному кодексу) и ведет себя соответственно. Да, у него (в отличие от Элиота) все еще есть границы, и Нейт, очевидно, не считает, что есть много плохих парней, которые на самом деле заслуживают пули в лоб, но факт остается фактом: с клиентами и друзьями, вообще с большинством людей имеет дело совсем иной Нейт, чем тот, который разрушает жизни их «целей» до основания.

И Элиот знает, что с самого начала, даже когда их «мозговой центр» еще работал на IYS, он никогда по-настоящему не попадал на неправильную сторону Нейта Форда. Теперь он больше не уверен, что может случиться.

К счастью, первые несколько дел проходят без особой необходимости в рукоприкладстве и почти без участия вооруженных громил, так что Элиот старается не зацикливаться и вести себя как обычно. Вот только сейчас, когда отговорка про «я не люблю стрелять» потеряла всякую ценность, это только вопрос времени, пока Нейт осознает, какое преимущество дает ему обладание таким оружием, как легендарный шеф охраны Моро.

И Элиот понятия не имеет, что будет делать тогда. 

«Тогда» наступает во время дела с автопромом, когда Паркер застревает в перекрытом коридоре подвала, пытаясь вскрыть люк, через который предполагалось поднять доказательства в соседнее здание, построенное на двадцать лет позднее, чем местные подземные коммуникации. 

Элиот вырубает здешнего громилу, но в ближайшем проходе уже слышны шаги личной охраны «цели», и они с Нейтом оказываются отрезаны от Паркер, которая при всем желании не сможет перебежать открытое пространство, не попав под огонь. Это до смешного похоже на ситуацию с засадой Чапмена, и пистолет потерявшего сознание охранника, отлетев в сторону, лежит на расстоянии пары метров от Элиота. Ему даже не обязательно кого-то убивать, нужно просто поднять шум и удержать коридор, пока Нейт забирает Паркер, и не то чтобы он никогда за время работы с командой не держал в руках пистолета.

И все-таки он замирает, чувствуя внезапную тошноту. Кто-то нетерпеливо движется на периферии зрения, и Элиот делает отчаянную попытку собраться, потому что предпочитает поднять чертов ствол сам, лишь бы не слышать, как Нейт прикажет ему это сделать. К моменту, когда он мотает головой, стряхивая оцепенение, и шагает вперед, пистолета уже нет на месте, и Элиот впервые за — господи, какой-то месяц! — смотрит Нейту в глаза.

— Вытащи Паркер, — говорит тот, — я вас прикрою.

В конечном итоге все срабатывает, и они выбираются из подвала туда, где наконец-то тепло. Паркер хромает, Хардисон и Софи встревоженно жужжат в наушнике:

— Ребята, вы в порядке? 

— Там были выстрелы, Нейт, я тебя убью, ты говорил, что никто не будет по вам стрелять…

— Серьезно, я не собираюсь угонять скорую. Я предпочитаю украсть больничную палату, и эй, кто-нибудь меня вообще слышит?

— Элиот, вы в норме? Паркер с вами?

— Да! — в конце концов рявкает Элиот, потому что остальные явно не в состоянии отвечать, и какофония замолкает. — Мы в порядке, Паркер повредила ногу, Нейт стрелял по охранникам и, похоже, в шоке.

Эта реплика, очевидно, срабатывает как пощечина, потому что Нейт оживает:

— Софи, я определенно не в шоке, и, Элиот, если у тебя есть конкретные, — он делает театральную паузу, — экспертные комментарии по поводу моих навыков, я слушаю.

Они встречаются взглядами, и это «я виноват, и больше никогда», и «спасибо, но даже не вздумай», и «ты не просто какое-то там оружие, Элиот, ты умеешь готовить спагетти», и «если это комплимент, то понятно, почему Мэгги тебя бросила», и «мне же все равно нужно играть с кем-то в шахматы», и «черт возьми, Нейт, заткнись».

— Вообще-то, есть, — произносит Элиот, — никогда не стреляй по диагонали в помещении с колоннами.

Паркер фыркает и обнимает их обоих за плечи.

 

**Уровень третий**

**Элиот**

**VIII**

В половину первого ночи Софи зевает и говорит, что собирается в постель и что «спасибо, Элиот, я понятия не имела, с какой стороны взяться — не была в Иране, кажется, с 2001-го». Она делает вид, что не справляется с ролью, потому что Элиот не согласился бы продержать ее здесь столько времени ради того, чтобы подготовиться к своей, и они оба привыкли к этой игре настолько, что та даже не ощущается как притворство.

 

**IX**

Паркер прыгает с тента грузовика прямо ему в руки, и когда они, шипя, обеззараживают порезы от витрины, в которую оба по инерции влетели, с великолепной уверенностью произносит:

— Так и знала, что ты меня поймаешь! И эй, Элиот, ты не можешь сам перевязывать локоть, или у тебя есть в пространственном кармане третья рука, про которую я не знаю?

 

**X**

— Не спится, — жалуется Хардисон, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Элиотом, и мгновенно засыпает.

Это может значить, что Хардисону не спится одному, потому что похороны заживо — чертовски плохое воспоминание, а может — что Хардисон знает: Элиот сутками не спит вообще после дела с психологическими экспериментами.

В кои-то веки оба варианта кажутся вполне приемлемыми.

 

**XI**

Сидя за столиком в пабе, Элиот перелистывает последние страницы «Листа кисти Ниггля», потому что с полгода назад Хардисон заставил-таки его прочитать «Властелина колец», и каким-то образом Толкин занял место среди его любимых авторов приблизительно между Лао-Цзы и Палаником.

Нейт сидит напротив с рюмкой коньяка, рассеянно чертя что-то в блокноте, и Элиот почти не обращает на него внимания, пока не дочитывает финальную фразу, которая неожиданно заставляет его улыбнуться.

— «И что же они сказали?» — негромко цитирует Нейт. — «Они оба рассмеялись. Да так, что Горы зазвенели!»

Элиот поднимает брови, поскольку это, вероятно, последняя книга, которую бы он когда-либо посоветовал прочесть Нейту, и тот объясняет:

— Любимая сказка Сэма. А мне нравился момент про станцию, которая еще никак не называется.

Даже спустя все эти годы Нейт говорит о сыне слишком редко, и Элиот осторожно спрашивает:

— А «Хоббит»?

— Нет, — смеется Нейт. — Сэму было ужасно жалко дракона.

И спустя долгую паузу, задумчиво:

— Тот парень из зеркала, о котором ты говорил, когда, — вздох, — когда я собирался пристрелить Дубенича.

Элиот на секунду перестает дышать. 

— Мы с ним знакомы, — продолжает Нейт, и это настолько нехарактерно, что Элиот испытывает настоятельное желание проснуться. — Я его вижу. Не каждый день, но, по-моему, все чаще и чаще.

Еще пауза.

— Вы оба чертовски хорошие ребята.

 

**XII**

Это никогда не заканчивается.


End file.
